


Black Sunflowers

by soft_woongie



Category: TOO | Ten Oriented Orchestra (Band)
Genre: Coughing, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hanahaki Disease, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_woongie/pseuds/soft_woongie
Summary: Woonggi is coughing up black flower petals and Jang Kyungho is the cause of it.
Relationships: Cha Woonggi/Jang Kyungho
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Black Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> Hanahaki Disease (花吐き病 (Japanese); 하나하키병 (Korean); 花吐病 (Chinese)) is a fictional disease where the victim of unrequited or one-sided love begins to vomit or cough up the petals and flowers of a flowering plant growing in their lungs, which will eventually grow large enough to render breathing impossible if left untreated. There is no set time for how long this disease lasts but it may last from 2 weeks to 3 months until the victim dies unless the feelings are returned or the plants are surgically removed.[3] There is also no set flower that blossoms in the lungs but it may be the enamoured’s favourite flower or favourite colour.[4] Hanahaki can be cured through surgical removal of the plants' roots, but this excision also has the effect of removing the patient's capacity for romantic love. It may also erase the patient’s feelings for and memories of the enamoured. It can also be cured by the reciprocation of the victim's feelings. These feelings cannot be feelings of friendship but must be feelings of genuine love. The victim may also develop Hanahaki Disease if they believe the love to be one-sided but once the enamoured returns the feelings, they will be cured.[5]

It started a few weeks ago, with a sore throat and little coughs. After the coughs started it didn’t even take three days before small black petals started falling from Woonggi’s mouth while coughing. He hid it from the other members, not knowing what to do with it. He knew why he caught the disease, but how to get rid of it without his feelings disappearing? That was impossible. Without a doubt the members would find out eventually, but he hopes to hide for as long as possible. He wouldn't want his feelings to ruin the group and the friendship between the ten of them. 

When the coughs first started, he thought he had gotten a cold and there was nothing to worry about, but when he saw the petals for the first time, he almost got a heart attack. They were black sunflower petals. There was no guessing needed for him to find out who the petals symbolized, but his heart still ached with it. His feelings for Kyungho started when the group first started training for their debut. Woonggi slowly started to fall in love with the sweet laughs, honey vocals and friendly personality. He should’ve expected his feelings to be one-sided, but have it hurt this much? 

Ever since Woonggi was young people around him have been warning him about falling in love. Love was something dangerous, something you couldn’t just play around with. He’s known for as long as he can remember. All the years of avoiding feelings for someone seem to have vanished in thin air with the heaps of flower petals that fall into his hands daily. 

Hanahaki, a disease caused by one-sided love. 

It’s a Friday, a few weeks before the first comeback of the group. The ten of them are practicing hard. It was already quite late and they had been practicing for almost the entire day. Woonggi felt extremely worn out. Their shoes squeak against the wooden floor once in a while and the music, Woonggi was almost sure it could be heard on the floors under them. As soon as the music stopped, he let himself fall to the floor. He had heard the song enough for the day and his limbs were tired from the hours of dancing. On top of being so tired, his throat felt so itchy, as if something was clawing at it. 

‘I’m going to take a quick bathroom break,’ he quickly says to the others as he feels a cough coming up. He gets a few ‘oks’ from the others as he leaves the practice room to go to the toilet. His shoes feel slippery against the floor in the hallway and he almost slips. Fortunately, he makes it in time before coughing petals all through the hallway. Quickly locking the door and then hanging his head above the toilet bowl he lets the petals make their way out of his mouth. It feels disgusting and burns at his throat. 

Even though Woonggi has been coughing up the flowers in the past few weeks he still tears up when he sees them. How could he have let his feelings get their way, how can he stop this, why doesn’t Kyungho just feel the same way about him? Woonggi held in a sob. He couldn’t be crying about this, not again. He wiped the few tears that had rolled down his cheeks away with his sweater and tried to calm himself down. Being upset made his coughing worse, thinking about his feelings made everything worse. 

‘Woonggi,’ the tears almost came back when Woonggi heard Kyungho’s voice calling for him. ‘Are you okay Woonggi?’ Kyungho sounded concerned and Woonggi held down another sob. 

‘I’m fine,’ he wasn’t ‘, you can go back to the others.’ Woonggi’s voice almost broke when he talked, but luckily it didn’t. Shakily he stood up, flushing the toilet. He saw the black mass go down and looked around if any were left. It seemed to be clean. He unlocked the door and the stall. Kyungho was still there, leaning on the sink. He looked over to Woonggi as he left the stall. Woonggi looked down at the floor, he didn’t want to look miserable in front of the other. 

He was about to wash his hands when Kyungho spoke up. 

‘You seem a bit off Woonggi,’ he came closer ‘, are you sure that you’re okay?’ Kyungho asked as he put his hand on Woonggi’s forehead. Kyunho’s hand felt cold against Woonggi’s head. Woonggi just nodded as he felt his cheeks flush. ‘You’re really warm. You don’t have a fever or something right? 

Woonggi wanted to get away from the situation before he was going to make it awkward. He grabbed Kyungho’s arm and put it down. 

‘I’m fine, just a bit overheated from practice. Nothing to worry about.’ He shrugged as he went to wash his hands. He just hoped it was enough for Kyungho to not ask any more questions. Kyungho just nodded at him. Woonggi internally sighed, he had to be more carefull. After quickly drying his hands, he went back to the practice room with Kyungho. 

‘You look a bit pale,’ Jaeyun said as the two came back to the room. The others were still taking a break. Woonggi just shrugged it off and went to sit down. He grabbed his water bottle and chugged down the water, hoping that it would soothe the itchiness in his throat. 

‘Just tired from practice. When are going back to the dorms anyways? It’s already late.’ All Woonggi wanted to do was just sleep. Sleeping was the only way getting rid of the coughing and his thoughts. 

‘We were actually packing things up to go back. So, if you also get your stuff we can go back,’ Jaeyun said motioning to everyone else who already seemed to be done. Woonggi just stood up grabbed his bag and jacket from the corner where he had put it. 

‘I also got everything,’ He said showing his bag. 

‘Then we can go.’ 

They all left the practice room to head downstairs. Their manager was already waiting there to drive them back to the dorms. Even though there was only a small distance between the practice room and their dorms, it was still safer to drive them back home late at night. 

‘is everyone here?’ the manager asked seeing the boys coming down the hall. 

Jaeyun looked around. ‘I’ll count to be sure.’ He called out everyone’s names and then counted them again to be sure that nobody would be left behind. 

‘We’re complete,’ he said. 

They followed their manager outside to the van and got in one by one. Woonggi was the last one to get in the back, Jaeyun sat in the front next to their manager. While getting into the van Woonggi felt another coughing fit coming. He tried to suppress it while he flopped himself down in the seat. He also had to close the door of the van, but he honestly felt too weak and tired to do it. 

‘Jaeyun?’ The leader turned around in his seat and looked at him. Woonggi just pouted and pointed at the door. He was afraid that talking too much would make him cough again. Gestures would have to do for now. 

‘Really Woonggi? Fine I'll close the door.’Jaeyun got out of the front seat and stepped out of the car to close the door. Woonggi smiled at him in gratitude and heard a snicker come from the backseats. 

‘Ahw tiny Woonggi can’t even close the door,’ It was Jeyou who was giggling like a child. Woonggi looked at him from his seat and just frowned at him. He turned back around to stare at the back of Jaeyun his seat. He didn’t want to sound angry by talking back at Jeyou, the older was just joking anyways. They always joked around. 

The ride back to the dorms was short, like always. Everyone got out of the van and went to their dorms. It was up a few stairs, but fortunately not that high. 

‘God I'm really hungry,’ Minsu whined. He was pulling on Kyungho’s arm and looking up at the other with puppy eyes. Even though Minsu was older he always acted younger. Kyungho smiled at Minu and patted his head. Woonggi felt a slight pang in his stomach. 

‘I bet that there are still enough snacks in the dorm, but weren’t you on a diet?’ Kyungho asked. Minsu laughed. ‘I’m just taking a small break, cause I'm really really hungry right now.’ He said while patting his rumbling stomach. Woonggi quickly pushed past the two and entered the dorms immediately after the door was unlocked. 

It wasn’t as if he had more privacy here, since they were divided between two rooms which meant sharing with multiple members, but it was better than the practice room. Here he could at least get some privacy in one of the bathrooms for a while. 

‘I’m going to take a shower,’ Woonggi said as he made way to his room to get his pajamas. Suddenly he falt a hand on his shoulder pulling him back. It was Jaeyun. Woonggi sighed, he knew Jaeyun wanted to talk about his behavior lately, but he wasn’t feeling up to a conversation right now. 

‘I think we need to talk Woonggi,’ Jaeyun said pulling him along to his room and locking it behind him. Woonggi didn’t even know that the other room had a lock, I mean the room he slept in didn’t so why would the others have a lock? 

‘I’m tired Jaeyun. Is this necessary right now?’ Woonggi said as he sat down on one of the beds, his head hanging low. He felt uncomfortable and didn’t want to tell Jaeyun what was going on at all. He felt as if he was just going to be laughed at, but Jaeyun was their leader there would be a small chance of him understanding. Right? The bed sunk down a little bed when Jaeyun sat next to him. 

The older looked at Woonggi, but he didn’t want to look at him. ‘I know that there is something up with you. You’ve been acting so differently than usual. You aren’t your happy self and honestly I'm really worried.’ Woonggi stayed quiet he didn’t know what to say or what to respond. Jaeyun continued talking. ‘It’s getting hard on the other members too, I don’t think you’ve noticed, but everyone has been getting less sleep and were all worried about you. You don’t have to explain everything, but just tell me what’s up. I can tell the other members what’s been bothering you, you don’t need to talk to everyone personally. It’s just I'm trying to look after everyone as good as possible since I'm here as your friend and leader you know.’ 

Woonggi had tears in his eyes. He didn’t know the others were suffering because of him. He wiped the tears away before they could fall. Jaeyun had already seen them and engulfed him in a hug. ‘Woonggi there’s no need to cry, please just tell me whats wrong.’ His voice sounded strained as if he was also going to cry. This was the point where Woonggi broke, Jaeyun’s warm hug and his strained voice were the breaking point. He sobbed loudly in the others embrace and couldn’t bring out a word anymore. 

Jaeyun stroked over his back. ‘It’s okay, you can tell me what’s wrong. I won’t laugh at you are say anything hurtful. This is obviously very hard for you.’ Woonggi nodded. He got out of Jaeyun’s embrace and looked at the older. 

‘I’m sick.’ he muttered. Jaeyun couldn’t understand what Woonggi was saying, because it was so soft. ‘Woonggi I couldn’t hear y-.’ ‘I’m sick.’ He repeated, but louder. 

Jaeyun suddenly looked a lot more serious than before. ‘You’re sick?’ Woonggi nodded. ‘What do you have?’ Jaeyun didn’t really understand, like yes, he had seen Woonggi coughing, but it didn’t seem so serious. 

‘It’s not that easy to explain,’ Woonggi scratched the back of his head trying to find the shortest way to explain why he was sick. 

‘You can take as long as you want to explain. We’ve got time.’ Jaeyun reassured him. Woonggi breathed in and out slowly trying to muster up the courage to tell Jaeyun what was going on. While taking the slow breaths his throat started hurting again and he couldn’t keep the upcoming cough down. He tried to cough as soft as possible, but the petals still fell to the floor and he could hear Jaeyun gasp. After his tiny coughing fit was over, he looked at Jaeyun with shame in his eyes. The older had covered his mouth in shock. 

‘Woonggi, for how long has this been going on?’ Jaeyun asked his hand grazing trough the petals that were now on the floor and the bed. Woonggi counted back, he didn’t exactly know when the lighter symptoms started but around 4 weeks ago, he guessed. 

‘I think, four weeks ago, but it starts with really light symptoms so I'm not sure.’ His eyes were also focused on the petals and he noticed they had gotten slightly bigger than before. All the sizes were different, but there were bigger ones he hadn't seen earlier. 

‘Who?’ Jaeyun mumbled. This was the question that Woonggi feared the most. He was afraid that he would be laughed at for being in love with a guy. He feared to be bullied. 

‘You promise to not say anything funny about it, right?’ Woonggi looked at JAeyun who nodded. ‘Of course, I won't say anything funny or stupid about it. Woonggi please now that were all very loving and accepting. You don’t need to hide anything.’ 

‘It’s Kyungho.’ He said. ‘That’s honestly really cute.’ Jaeyun responded. Woonggi looked confused. Cute? ‘You need to confess to him for the disease to go away if I'm right?’ Jaeyun asked, but Woonggi shook his head. 

‘Well not really. If I confess to him and he doesn’t feel the same, then,’ he fell silent. Woonggi hadn’t actually realized that when it got worse and worse, he would die from the flowers growing in his lungs. Jaeyun seemed to notice Woonggi thinking about it. 

‘Don’t worry about it Woonggi,’ Jaeyun put a reassuring hand on Woonggi’s shoulder. ‘I’m a hundered percent sure Kyungho will respond with feeling the same way. He might just not have noticed it yet, but I have.’ 

‘What do you mean?’ Woonggi was confused, again. Jaeyun laughed. 

‘You think me and the others haven’t seen how you two act around each other? God, you get all sappy and cheesy around him and he just responds in the same way.’ Jaeyun was almost having a whole laughing fit at this point. Woonggi did not think it was that funny and he was still really confused about the situation. 

‘But I thought that Kyungho liked Minsu,’ Jaeyun started laughin even harder while shaking his head. Woonggi could litteraly see tears forming from the laughing. ‘The two of them seem so close.’ 

‘You two are both so oblivious, it almost hurts me.’ Jaeyun said. Woonggi snorted. ‘I think I'm the one getting worse pain in this situation.’ he said as he motioned to the dark petals on the floor. ‘Also, maybe we should clean these up before the others see.’ 

‘You don’t want them to know?’ Woonggi shook his head. ‘I plan on telling them of course, but not immediately.’ 

Then there was a knock on the door. Great timing. 

‘I don’t know if you two are still talking, but I would really like to shower and my clothes are still in the room.’ It was Donggeon. Jaeyun looked at Woonggi and the younger just sighed. The members would find out one- or another-way anyways. Jaeyun walked to de door and unlocked it. Donggeon immediately came into the room. 

‘Thanks for op- what happened here?’ Donggeon said surprised by the mess in the room. Woonggi raised his hand. ‘I happened.’ Donggeon grabbed one of the petals of the floor and examined it. ‘Black sunflowers don’t exist right.’ He said. Jaeyun sighed, sometimes they forget Donggeon is the most oblivious of them all. 

‘You want to explain it to him or have him think about it for like a day?’ Jaeyun asked Woonggi. Woonggi looked at Donggeon who was just looking confused at the both of them. He had absolutely no idea what was going on. 

‘Telling him would be easier right?’ Jaeyun just nodded to that. 

‘Donggeon listen and don’t be freaked out or anything. I have hanahaki.’ Woonggi said, Jaeyun smiled at him. The older was proud that Woonggi had just said it. Woonggi thought just saying it plainly like that would be easy enough, but apparently not. 

‘And please don’t call me dumb or anything, but what’s that?’ Donggeon asked scratching his head, he was still confused. Woonggi looked at Jaeyun. 

‘Will you explain it to him, I'm honestly too tired.’ Woonggi didn’t even say it as a question he just wanted Jaeyun to tell it to Donggeon. 

Jaeyun nodded. ‘Then you can go take your shower.’ He said and smiled. Woonggi left the room as Donggeon still wanted to say something about the other shower, but his mind was too tired to register the information. He walked over to his room. In the room Chan and Jisu were already sleeping. Woonggi had seen Minsu and Jeyou in the living room with Sungmin and Chihoon. That meant that Kyungho was in the other shower and he still had to wait. He grabbed his pajamas and his phone to kill the time while waiting. With Chan and Jisu already asleep the room was so silent; he wasn’t used to it. 

After a few minutes of scrolling through social media, Woonggi heard the bathroom door open. Kyungho came into the room a towel hanging around his neck and just wearing shorts. Woonggi felt himself getting red and hurried to the bathroom before Kyungho could even say anything to him. 

Woonggi hadn’t even closed the bathroom door when he fell to the floor from a sudden ache in his chest. His knees hit the tiles hard and he knew it would bruise. The ache almost made him unable to breathe and it felt as if he was being choked by his own body. His ears were ringing from the harsh fall to the floor and he felt like weights were holding him down. He wondered if anyone heard him fall. 

Slowly the ache dulled and the ringing in his ears stopped. Woonggi grasped the edge of the bathtub and tried to get up. It went slow, but he could stand again. He breathed in and out a few times, he hadn’t actually realized what just happened and where it came from. All that he knew now is that the ache made the black petals come out of his mouth while just breathing. They weren’t a lot, around four or five, but that was still noticeable. 

Woonggi quickly locked the door when he realised it was still open and then just sat down. The floor was still cold, but that didn’t matter he just needed to thinks. If petals were falling more often now, it must’ve gotten worse, again. There was just so much happening in Woonggi’s mind that he just wished time could stop for a while so he could find a solution for everything. Life didn’t work that way sadly. He didn’t have all the time and definitely not now. 

There were so much possibility's that could happen with the disease getting worse. The worse thing was that it was all up to Woonggi himself. He needed to take a decision and quickly. He could just confess to Kyungho and then it could either go well, if what Jaeyun had said was true, or it could go wrong and Woonggi would still be walking around with the disease. He could have the flowers removed from his lung, but that came at the cost of his feelings and memories. With no doubt his feelings for Kyungho would disappear if the flowers were to be removed and there was even a chance of memories of them together would fade away. Woonggi didn’t want that, he would rather just have the flowers engulf him than losing his memories and feelings. Leaving the flowers there and doing nothing would end up for the worse. He wouldn’t survive and that would damage the others even more than just telling what was happening now. He needed to get rid of the damn flowers growing in his lungs. 

Snapping out of his thoughts he decided he really needed to shower. He didn’t even know for how long he was already in the bathroom. 

His shower was quick and with way less thoughts than before on the floor. Afterwards he got dressed quickly and prepared to go to bed. Woonggi had noticed that with soft breaths petals didn’t come out, but with deeper breaths they did, so he would have to watch his breathing. 

Back in the room everybody else was already in their beds. Some of the members already sleeping and the others were on their phone or reading. Woonggi just got in to his bed without making too much noise so that the rest could continue sleeping. 

‘Hey Woonggi,’ Kyungho whispered from the bunk above him. Woonggi looked up at the bed. ‘Jaeyun said we should talk. I have absolutely no idea why, but he really seemed to insist on it.’ Woonggi reall didn’t want to talk right now, but he knew it would have to happen anyways. 

‘Is everyone in their room?’ Woonggi asks, if Jaeyun wanted the two to talk, fine. But Woonggi did not want any of the other member just listening along. 

‘Everyone went to bed and for the ones not sleeping like,’ he pointed to Chan ‘, like Chan, he’s just listening to music he won’t even notice us leave to the living room.’ Kyungo said, even though he whispered Woonggi could hear him good enough. He just nodded and got out of his bed. When standing he met eyes with Kyungo who was still hanging over the edge of the bunk bed. They were close, really close. Woonggi felt blood rising to his cheeks and turned away quickly. Kyungho laughed at him and Woonggi’s face became even more red. 

They went to the living room and sat down on the couch. Woonggi was fidgeting with his hands, he was nervous and did not know what to tell Kyungho. 

Kyungho started talking first. 

‘Jaeyun probably has a reason he wants us to talk and I don’t want to for you into telling me anything so just share what you’re comfortable with. I mean yes, you’ve been acting a bit different the last weeks, but it’s not like you’re a whole different person.’ Kyungho started rambling a bit and Woonggi could understand. He had been acting off and distant. The others, especially Kyungho, deserved an explanation. 

Woonggi let out a sigh with a weird laugh. ‘I really don’t know how I'm going to explain this to you.’ He looked up at the older boy. His heart was racing, it all felt like too much. Feelings were difficult and having to explain them was even worse. Kyungho seemed to be in thought, probably trying to think of what Woonggi was going to tell him. 

‘Does this have something to do with the flowers I keep finding. You know like the little petals. They were between out laundry this week and while cleaning up the practice room there were some in a corner. I don’t know what it could possibly have to do with you, but those were just suddenly like everywhere so I thought maybe it has something to do with that.’ Woonggi’s heart stopped for a moment. Kyungho had seen the petals? He had probably forgotten to properly clean a sweater and those in the practice room could’ve been from a forgotten cough. 

‘Well since you’ve already seen the petals, yes they are related to what’s been up with me.’ Woonggi confessed. It felt like a brick was forming in his throat. He knew he had to confess to Kyungho, but it was so hard. The other was just sitting there oblivious to Woonggi’s situation and ready to listen to everything he had to say. ‘I’ve been hiding something for a while actually. Something I probably should have told you earlier, the others too.’ This made Kyungho look confused. 

‘You’ve been hiding something?’ He leaned forward to Woonggi, who just scooted back. ‘What have you been hiding?’ Woonggi felt too much pressure from Kyungho and just blurted something out. 

‘Do you like Minsu?’ He gasped from his own words and flushed red from embarrassment. This was not how the conversation was supposed to go. Kyungho almost fell backwards from laughing, he tried to keep himself silent, but this was funny. He just shook his head. 

‘No, I do not like Minsu. He’s just fun to joke around with.’ Kyungho explained. ‘Do you like me, Woonggi?’ 

‘What?!’ Woonggi said surprised. The question made him cough and he triend to hide the petals, but they fell between his fingers. Kyungho looked at them and just grabbed a few. 

‘These flowers don’t exist right?’ Woonggi just shook his head, he had no idea what Kyungho was thinking right now. His expression was just blank. 

Out of nowhere both of Kyungho’s hands were cupping Woonggi’s face. Forcing Woonggi to look at him, he was being gentle though. ‘Woonggi, do you like me?’ Woonggi shook his head again and then just looked down. 

He just murmered some words Kyungho couldn’t hear. 

‘You can tell m-’ ‘I fell in love with you Kyungho.’ Woonggi was almost shocked at himself, for just telling Kyungho like that. He backed of a little form the older boy, not knowing what to expect. 

What he absolutely didn’t expect was a hug, a warm and soft hug. Woonggi just hugged back and then he just started crying. He couldn’t help himself. The past weeks had been so frustrating and painful he just needed to cry. He heard Kyungho sniffing. Was he aso going to cry because of Woonggi. 

‘You’ve been suffering right? It's been painful.’ Kyungho’s words sounded choked from trying not to cry. Woonggi just nodded. He felt so relieved Kyungho hadn’t pushed him away or said anything bad. 

‘I’m so glad you told me. How could you even have hidden that for so long. Coughing up those petals must’ve been like hell.’ Kyungho had pulled back from the hug and was wiping Woonggi’s tears away. It didn’t help much as the tears didn’t stop coming. Kyungho held Woonggi’s hand and the younger’s insides almost turned to mush. How did the older have such an impact on him? 

‘I was so scared.’Woonggi just said. He dropped his head on Kyungho’s shoulder, the older was warm. 

‘You could’ve died if you wouldn’t have told me Woonggi. Do you know how scary that feels.’ 

‘I can still die from it.’ 

‘What?’ 

‘The disease is caused by one-sided love or when the person thinks their love is one-sided. If you don’t tell me how you truly feel,’ Woonggi sat straight and looked at Kyungho seriously, ‘, then I might still die.’ 

Kyungho wrapped an arm around Woonggi’s waist and looked him in the eyes. Woonggi loved Kyungho’s eyes. Theye were like the galaxy and looked like they were telling a million stories. 

‘I love you too Woonggi. God I probably have since the time we first started training with the group. I might’ve just realized it a little late, but I do love you.’ Kyungho blushed as he confessed and Woonggi felt like he might combust. Woonggi buried his head in Kyungo’s chest, he felt so happy. 

Kyungho pushed Woonggi of him a bit. He was blushing, Woonggi found it really cute. Kyungho barely ever seemed to be flustered, but when he was it was so cute. ‘Woonggi,’ The older seemed to think for a bit ‘, can I kiss you.’ This made Woonggi more flustered, but he nodded yes. Was this a dream, it felt like it. 

Kyungho had cupped his face again and Woonggi closed his eyes. When their lips touched Woonggi almost melted away. Kyungho’s lips felt really soft against his. The kiss was short, but when Kyungho pulled back, Woonggi was redder than he had ever been before. Kyungho smiled and ruffled the younger’s hair. ‘You’re so cute.’ Woonggi leaned against him and Kyungho just pressed a soft kiss against his forehead. 

Woonggi couldn’t be happier with the outcome of today. It might’ve started as a mess, but the ending felt like a dream. He had gotten so tired from today, that because of Kyungho’s warmth and the comfortable silence, he fall asleep against the older. 

‘Woonggi maybe we-’Kyungho had noticed Woonggi had fallen asleep and smiled softly. He Stood up and tried to pick up Woonggi as soft as possible. Woonggi’s hair bounced as Kyungho carried him back to the bedroom. When he came in Chan was still awake watching something on his phone. He had noticed Kyungho coming inside and gave the younger a knowing look when he saw Woonggi snuggled into Kyunho’s arms. Kyungho putWoonggi down on his bed. When he wanted to tuck the younger in and go to his own bed Woonggi pulled his arms. Woonggi was slightly awake and looked at kyungho with puppy eyes. He wanted the older to lay down with him. 

Kyungho looked at Chan who was already focussing on his phone again and then looked back at Woonggi. ‘Everyone will find out anyways.’ Woonggi said. Kyungho knew he was right. ‘Will you make some space for me then?’ 

Woonggi scooted over to the wall and even though it was only a single bed the two of them seemed to fit perfectly. Kyungho wrapped his armed around Woonggi and the two fell asleep quickly. 

The other members would know about them the next morning when they woke up. Chan had posted a photo of the two in the chat they had with the ten of them. Woonggi and Kyungho had a day coming up with Jaeyun telling them to be safe, Donggeon telling them to not be gross and Jeyou making gagging noises every time they hugeed or said something sweet to each other. Fortunately for now they could just sleep and for the first night in weeks Woonggi could sleep feeling at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, I hope you enjoyed reading. This was my first time writing a one shot and also the first time wring for TOO. They're just too cute. I hope I didn't make to much grammatical or spelling erros, but if I did, Please tell me. My first language isn't English so any help will be appreciated.


End file.
